<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moments in time by sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341756">moments in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon'>sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, microfic meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>First try, and it was already awkward. Sakon already felt mortified. Being inexperienced, the miscalculation was entirely his fault. </p>
  <p>Sakon puffed — a sound soft rose from his lips, and his fingers rose to graze his forehead. Ow.</p>
  <p>"Whoops," Zenkichi grinned, half-apologetically and half-amused. He leaned down again, tilting Sakon's chin up, watching him slowly flush, bite his lip, and lean into it, expectantly.</p>
  <p>"Okay, let's try this again, shall we?"</p>
</blockquote>Ten mostly Zenkichi-centric microfics.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moments in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Action</strong>
</p><p>"Hide behind me." Sakon threw his arm back, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"I really don't think reasoning is the best idea—" </p><p>Ukon butted in, rolling his eyes, "Do you have a better idea?"</p><p>Zenkichi shrugged. Well, he technically didn't, but oh well. Death by crazies wasn't on the top of his to-do list, but what the hell. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>2. Angst</strong> </em>
</p><p>He wasn't supposed to go; Sakon was a detective, he was good at this, and Zenkichi knew it. That's why he could venture alone when nobody could, and that's why he died. </p><p>Zenkichi slumped forward and held Ukon close, feeling the puppets cold, wooden arms wind around him, giving him the last remnants of warmth he had. He smelled like dust and books and the remnants of warmth that remained under the wood. </p><p>It was never supposed to be like this.<br/> </p><p>
  <em><strong>3. Adventure</strong> </em>
</p><p>Zenkichi yelped as a tiny rock came tumbling down. </p><p>He could handle battlefields, trenches, the whole putting his life in danger kind of thing, and anything but <em>caves. More</em> precisely, dark, dingy caves that promised spiritual life— not those innocuous caves with bears in them. That supernatural stuff was creepy, otherworldly --- who knew what ghosts would do to them if they got caught? </p><p>His hand clenched the tinier, colder hand, and he hunched over Sakon, half-content with the soft laughter ringing through the cave. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>4. Crack</strong> </em>
</p><p>Really, Shiho needed to get back to studying; she came there to study, not to get regaled by a host club.</p><p>"—So, what's the guy of your choice?  Smooth? Obnoxious? Don't worry! We don't judge," He — Zenkichi or something along those lines — draped his hands around a shoulder, dragging the man with red hair in. </p><p>Zenkichi got pushed away, and the man, tall and handsome, stalked over to the host in the corner. A hand snaked around the boy's waist, and he grinned harder.</p><p>"Or maybe quiet and shy?" He pecked the other boy on the cheek, "Personally, he's my favorite —"</p><p>"Uhh.."</p><p>Shiho stared up at them. </p><p>"Zenkichi-senpai, you realize you like them more than I do, right?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>5. First Kiss</strong> </em>
</p><p>First try, and it was already awkward. Sakon already felt mortified. Being inexperienced, the miscalculation was entirely his fault. </p><p>Sakon puffed — a sound soft rose from his lips, and his fingers rose to graze his forehead. Ow.</p><p>"Whoops," Zenkichi grinned, half-apologetically and half-amused. He leaned down again, tilting Sakon's chin up, watching him slowly flush, bite his lip, and lean into it, expectantly.</p><p>"Okay, let's try this again, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>6. </strong> </em> <em> <strong>Fluff</strong> </em></p><p>"Come back to bed.." Zenkichi groaned, hand extended to his boyfriend rising from the futon. He felt like death this once. "It's six in th' mornin'..."</p><p>"I have practice, Zenkichi." Sakon smiled at both, early morning sunshine when the sun had barely peaked through the blinds, sky still a dreary blue. But early mornings weren't so bad when he had a human sloth attached to his side, and Zenkichi didn't have that. </p><p>"Yeah, but the disciples can wait. I want time with my husband...." Zenkichi shrugged, yawning, eyes still black under and hazing in sleep deprivation. With broad, encompassing arms, Zenkichi threw his weight over Sakon, a hand lazily around his waist, channeling the rest of his energy reserves to trap him there. </p><p>Sakon laughed and let himself - as though he could resist it - oblige, if only for a moment. <br/> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>7. Future</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em>Zenkichi</em>. You said you were going to arrive on the next flight." Sakon said softly over the line, voice lined sweet with concern and a little twang of upset. Zenkichi was his husband for far too long to not know, and he was his husband for far too long to not know how to mollify and assuage Sakon's slowly rising emotions. Though, then again, there wasn't much anger or sadness; Sakon was mostly pure in concerns and emotions, even through the shit they been through. (Keyword: mostly. Zenkichi wasn't tryna test <em>shit </em>out nor push him. He very much liked his cozy, wonderful, domestic ass marriage and not the couch.)</p><p>"I am, I am. I'll be home in no time, don't worry." Zenkichi wove his hand as he spoke. Really, he wanted to be. Life was just getting in the way. The airport delays, crowds, all of that.</p><p>Static cut off the call, then Ukon cut over. </p><p>"Dude, it's your anniversary. You should get back, like soon, or I'm gonna kick your <em>—!"</em></p><p>Dread equivalent to typhoons, tsunamis, and whole earthquakes smashed against him, shaking his entire being. Zenkichi nearly decked himself in the head, then stood up, full and erect, to look around. Okay, the flight times were changing, and there would be little time to linger! Hurry, haste -</p><p>"That's today. Aw shit." Zenkichi interrupted as he cursed low under his breath, looking around the airport. At least he didn't forget to buy for it the previous days. Sakon wasn't big on gifts and material things, but he appreciated cute bento boxes and love letters — the occasional expensive belt or tie or something. It was the fact that he remembered that always mattered— and anniversaries <em>did</em> matter. Who wouldn't want to remember the day their life became officially intertwined?</p><p>Zenkichi fumbled with his bags. He would fight the gods to arrive on time. He would move heaven and earth and the whole damn airport to arrive on time. </p><p>"No need to kick my ass, Ukon. I'll be home before you know it,"</p><p>Sakon heard his grin through the phone and smiled at his husband's antics.</p><p>"Please be home soon, Zenkichi." Sakon said softly, and Zenkichi hoped that the plane would jet supersonic speeds to see his lovely husband sooner. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>8. Hurt/Comfort</strong></em>
</p><p>"Count to three with me.." Sakon murmured, voice calm and cool and trained. </p><p>Zenkichi exhaled— half-wheezed, then inhaled, harsh and heavy, throat burning as his large hands burned the shape of his palms into Sakon's tinier ones as he clenched them. </p><p>His head fell against Sakon's shoulder. He was trembling.</p><p>"One.."</p><p>"Two.."</p><p>"—three."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>9. Smut (NSFW/ oral sex.)</strong></em>
</p><p>Sakon hummed, soft and drawn. His head bobbed, cheeks puffed in a way that reminded Zenkichi of a chipmunk holding acorns or a hamster trying to eat a banana. Maybe he wasn't supposed to think about shitty images as he got his brains sucked out through his dick in the world's best, sloppiest oral, but— Zenkichi choked back a half-laugh, half-moan. Damn it, Sakon was adorable. And hot. </p><p>"<em>S-shit</em>, you're good at this, babe." Zenkichi whispered, voice gravely and low.</p><p>Sakon glowed dark red with flush and accomplishment. He sunk down some more, cock spreading his lips apart, barely able to fit in his mouth from girth alone— but he did. Drool dribbled down his chin, the tiniest gag under the soft him as Sakon tried pushing down. Zenkichi sighed as his cock pushed down Sakon's throat. </p><p>Zenkichi ran a thumb down his pale cheek, thumbing up his cheekbone. His hand came to rest behind his head, unmoving unless Sakon surged forward, sucking up and down and bobbing. God, his pretty little mouth was so fuckin' wet. </p><p>"Mm, good boy," Zenkichi pet his head, and Sakon went <em>darker</em>. Despite the tiny, precious choking sounds and gagging, Sakon tried conquering the daunting task of giving Zenkichi — hung with a <em>huge </em>cock — a blowjob. Put aptly, it was a weapon of mass destruction, a Mt. Fuji, and Sakon was the ant trying to climb it. He was like a hamster eating a fucking banana. <em>That was their dynamic. </em></p><p>Zenkichi repressed the thought, petting Sakon and gently urging his head forward as the younger man drooled around his length. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>10. U</strong></em>
  <em><strong>nrequited Love</strong> </em>
</p><p>In retrospect, Zenkichi should've seen this coming. Magically, like the moron Ukon said he is, he didn't see it at all. </p><p>He's pretty sure that his heart shouldn't pound and burn, and oh well; oh well, he could've been in love with Ukon. Instead, it's Ukon's puppeteer, a distant boy he tried and failed romancing. Well, they're friends, and at least -</p><p>At least it's not a puppet. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>